


Angels

by TheWolfDK



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, sleepybois inc
Genre: Character Death, Gen, not beta read we die like the people of L’manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfDK/pseuds/TheWolfDK
Summary: The world lost 3 angels that day
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Angels

Phil spread his wings and descended from the sky. He landed in front of a burning country. A country his son had built and now blown to ashes. 

Phill landed besides his son. Wilbur was looking out at his wonder. He was smiling as the fire reflected in his brown eyes. Phil didn’t recognise the son he’d raised. Besides him stood a complete stranger. He didn’t recognize Wilbur at this moment. Wilbur had always been kind and wanted to resolve things with his words. Never had Phil thought he’d resolve to mass murder. 

In the distance he spotted some locks of pink hair. Phil put his hands over his mouth and tears fell down his cheeks. Techno had been caught in the blast. The oldest son dead, on the ground before his own father. 

Phil rushed over and cried as he held Techno’s body in his arms. His tears staining Techno’s face. The pink hair, dirty and bloody. 

Wilbur with a sick and sadistic smile approached Phil. He put a hand on Phil’s shoulder. Their gazes met. Phil’s teary eyes and Wilbur’s filled with accomplishment and flames. 

“Are you proud of me father?”

Phil’s tears turned to anger. How dared Wilbur think killing his brother and so many innocents were okay in any sense. “Where’s Tommy?” He asked, trying to be as calm as he could. Right now the others didn’t matter. He needed to know if his other son was okay. 

“Amongst the rubble and flam-“ Wilbur didn’t get to finish his sentence before Phil slapped him. Phil had lost all 3 of his sons today. 3 beautiful angels who were so much more than just his sons. 

“How DARE you!!!” Phil screamed with his lungs full force. Phil couldn’t keep his anger and fell to the ground. 

Wilbur took off his coat and put on Phil covering him from the incoming rain. The rain extinguished the fires. 

“Father, I apologize for my brothers being caught in the blast. It’s their fault they were in the way.” 

Phil stands up with Wilbur’s coat draped over his shoulders. “You’re not my son of mine. He died with this country.” Phil said and raised his sword.

Without any protests from Wilbur, his father's sword struck his shoulder. His father was his Murderer. 

The world lost 3 angels that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops


End file.
